O dia em que Saga conseguiu o que queria
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Saga teve um mirabolante plano para conseguir dominar o mundo, mas dessa vez ele tem o “apoio” dos cavaleiros de ouro e patrocínio de Saori. Ops... eu disse patrocínio? Pseudo-continuação de: “Os cavaleiros vão viajar” .


Saint Seiya pertence á Masami Kurumada e Toei, direitos reservados.

_Pompom_ é o pato de borracha do Saga e de autoria da fanficwritter Tallita Saggitarius.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**Em uma glamurosa noite de gala em Nova York, milhares de famílias de diversas partes do mundo aguardavam o início do que prometia ser a entrevista do ano. 

"Cinco minutos para entrar no ar!" - gritavam os contra regras já aprontando o público.

"Eu estou bem com esse terno _Armani_?" - perguntava o apresentador arrumando a gravata.

"Sim senhor!" - respondeu a maquiadora acabando de dar os últimos retoques.

"John! JOHN!" - chamava uma organizadora entrando pelo camarim ás pressas - "Ela veio! E quer ser entrevistada junto com eles".

"O quê? Não! Ninguém gosta de fundos financeiros. Se der eu a cito no final da entrevista! Agora estou ocupado" - John olhava para o espelho estarrecido - "Ah! Como eu sou gostoso D".

Ele se dirigiu até o palco e aguardou. Além de ser a edição de aniversário do famoso programa de auditório conhecido, era ao vivo e com convidados mais do que especiais. Se tudo saísse adequadamente, um produtor compraria a cópia da fita de gravação e o programa seria vendido em formato_ DVD_ em todo o país. Ou seja, nada poderia dar errado. John só não sabia que as coisas não seriam tão perfeitas quanto aparentavam...

"Três... dois...um"

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Eu sou John Simpson e bem-vindos a nossa edição de aniversário do programa: _Bem vindo a fama_".

O público aplaudiu freneticamente até que John recolheu-se ao seu gabinete no fundo do cenário. [Conseguem imaginar o antigo programa do Jô?

"Hoje teremos muitos convidados especiais, mas nada mais justo do que começar com os idealizadores dessa brilhante idéia que encanta pessoas de todas as idades. É uma honra receber em meu palco: Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos".

Os dois homens apareceram sorrindo radiantes sobre mais uma chuva de aplausos, estavam vestindo ternos de linho e pareciam intelectuais da alta sociedade. Eles cumprimentaram o apresentador com apertos de mão e sentaram-se em sofás, ao lado do gabinete deste.

"Como vão, senhores?".

"Muito bem, John!" - disse Kanon sorrindo - "Eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena correção com relação o anúncio de nossos nomes. Bem, na verdade, eu sou mais velho que o Saga dois minutos e por isso meu nome sempre deveria vir na frente. No caso, Kanon e Saga".

"Não percebe que ficaria desarmonioso, meu querido irmãozinho" - disse Saga dando um abraço mais apertado do que o comum.

"Haha, podemos ver que vocês se dão muito bem"

"Muito!" - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, irmãos _gemini._ Por que não nos contam como tudo começou?".

"Bem, John, tudo começou em _Woodstock_ quando mamãe hippie conheceu papai".

"Quer dizer então que seus pais eram americanos?".

"Na verdade, nossa mãe era americana e meu pai tinha vindo para a américa á procura de emprego. Não deu certo e papai levou mamãe para a Grécia, caindo finalmente na real e abrindo uma firma de contabilidade".

"Acreditam que eu seria contador?" - perguntou Kanon ao microfone.

"O mundo dá voltas!"

"Sim! Sim"

"Continuem".

"Bom, nós fomos crescendo, ficando rapazes garbosos e eu sempre fui um pouco maior que os garotos da minha idade. Aproveitei-me disso e aos onze anos já tinha o controle de todas as docas de Atenas" - repetia Saga orgulhoso - "Então, fui chamado para trabalhar no santuário. Como meu irmão sempre foi um invejoso ele resolveu fazer a mesma coisa".

"Invejoso as pitangas. Eu entrei lá por justa causa".

"Independente disso, um belo dia eu roubei o lugar de um velhinho caquético e fiquei no comando do Santuário. Kanon ameaçou me entregar e eu o trancafiei no cabo Súnion".

"Na verdade, eu queria o poder também, mas Saga queria tudo pra ele e só fingia ser bonzinho...".

"Isso esta meio certo, caro irmão".

"Mas, eu o perdoei" - disse Kanon ternamente.

"Por que, Kanon?".

"Porque ele é o meu irmãozinho e depois que mamãe e papai se mudaram de novo para abrir uma capela em Las Vegas nós ficamos sozinhos no mundo. E Saga estava dominado por uma coisa maior...".

"Senhoras e senhores telespectadores, estamos diante de um caso de possessão espiritual!".

"Ohhhhhhhhhh".

Alguém rasga o cenário e aparece segurando um terço.

"Possessão espiritual? Onde? EU ESTOU AQUI PARA QUE COM A FORÇA DE BUDA E DO SEU CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO SALVAR VIDAS!" - aponta um dedo vacilante para a platéia.

"Quem deixou a alegoria da Barbie entrar?" - perguntou o apresentador irritado.

"John, é o cavaleiro de virgem, Shaka".

"Ahhh, porque não disseram antes. Shaka de Virgem, bem vindo ao programa" - respondeu amigavelmente.

As pessoas o aplaudem freneticamente.

"O que? Eu estou na televisão? Mas, já? Eu nem decorei meu texto!"

"Licencinha!" - disse Mu aparecendo em pleno palco.

"AHHHHH! MU! LINDOOO! TESÃOOO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO! UHUUUUUUU".

"Depois eu volto " - disse arrastando Shaka pela blusa - "Vamos Shaka".

"Mu! Eu estou na televisão"

"Shaka, abra os olhos".

Ele obedeceu, acertando uma das câmeras do _set_ de filmagem.

"AHHHHHHH! FECHE OS OLHOS!".

"É pra fechar ou é para abrir? u.u"

"¬¬"

"Saiam daqui" - sibilou Saga e Mu agarrou Shaka pela gola, levando-o de volta aos bastidores.

"Hehe, como são engraçadinhos" - disse John sorrindo amarelo.

"Você não sabe o quanto! " - disse Kanon - "Bom, fomos crescendo de posto, tivemos algumas guerras que não vale a pena entrar em detalhe e quando tudo se acalmou, ganhamos uma maravilhosa viagem ao Brasil".

"Sim, realmente maravilhosa" - disse Saga saudosista - "E quando voltamos, baseado na idéia de nossa deusa Saori - que colocou câmeras nos chuveiros das doze casas zodiacais - resolvemos fazer uma série de televisão sobre nós. Os cavaleiros do zodíaco e somos o que somos. Nossa meta: vender mais bonequinhos Cloth Myth do que o _Max Steel_!

Aplausos frenéticos do público.

"E como foi conhecer os outros cavaleiros a fazerem parte desse projeto mirabolante?".

"Ah! Foi tudo na boa, foi só dizer que a gente ia trabalhar meio período e não ter mais que salvar a Saori que todo mundo aceitou. Precisava ver o sorrisinho naqueles rostinhos de bolacha...".

**Flashback**

"Ow diabos, o que é que está acontecendo aqui?" - perguntou Máscara da morte chegando no salão do mestre - "Se a Saori pega a gente aqui... vai todo mundo comer terra! ²²"

"Máscara, hoje se inicia uma nova era... finalmente nós vamos conquistar o mundo" - disse Saga rindo de orelha a orelha - "HHIHAIHAIAIHEIHIHIIHAIHAIAIHEIHAIHAIHIAH".

"Fala a verdade, você cheirou todo o pó de estrelas do Mu não foi? ¬¬".

"ADIVINHÃO! HAIHAIAHAIHAIHAIHIHEIHAHIIHIHEIAHIHIA".

"Medo" .

"Eu não vou participar de uma revolução contra Athena" - dizia Shaka mostrando o terço - "E antes que vocês possam agir para me impedir, vou avisar a Saori, espalhar todas as bolinhas pelo chão e deixar vocês morrerem estatelados".

"_Like a Virgin_..." - gritou Afrodite aparecendo do nada e agarrando-se ao pescoço do loiro - "Shakinha, agora que a Hilda não tá mais aqui e você tá solteirinho na praça, que tal nós..." - dedos atrevidos percorrendo o tórax do outro.

"Me solta, me solta, me solta, me soltaaaaaa..." - bate muitas vezes na mão de Afrodite.

"Ai, bate delícia de homem. Bate que o que eu gosto é de apanhar... porque você acha que eu virei cavaleiro? Vamos lá... dá aqui..." - bate levemente no rosto, indicando o lugar.

"Olha que se você insistir eu bato mesmo /"

"Ahhhhhh! A Saori está chegando!" - gritou Mu apontando para o lado de fora - "Alguém vá distrair ela".

Todos apontam para a cara dele.

"Não eu né?! u.u Eu não me tornei cavaleiro para isso. Me tornei cavaleiro - ao invés de piloto de fórmula 1 - para lutar pelo bem e descobrir os pontos vitais das pessoas".

"Ah... eu também! Muzoca, o SEU ponto vital eu descobri há muuuuuuuuitooooooo tempo" - Afrodite pula no pescoço dele.

"Meu Zeus, você é um puto!oo".

"_Gi-go-lô_, gracinha" - segura o nariz nele e o balança como se fosse uma criancinha.

"E agora? O que vamos fazer?" - perguntou Milo - "Oh zeus, precisamos de um super-herói".

"_Ca-hãn_, teoricamente, os heróis somos nós" - falou Shura polidamente.

"Isso não estava escrito no meu contrato" - respondeu batendo na mesa - "Já sei, poderíamos chamar o Batman".

"Hum... que tal o Super Pato?" - falou Aiolia maldosamente olhando Hyoga e Shun brincando de _cinco marias _no fundo da sala.

"Que que foi? Nunca brincou disso?" - perguntou Shun inchando as bochechas e cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"É que nos não tivemos infância! Em especial, eu..." - falou Hyoga entristecido.

**Flashback do Flaskback **

"Era uma vez, em um reino distante, uma camponesa de nobre coração ia todos os dias ao bosque para colher lenha..."

"PARA!! PARA!! JÁ ENCHEU!! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESSA HISTÓRIA DA NOBRE CAMPONESA QUE IA TODOS OS DIAS AO BOSQUE COLHER LENHA!!!"

"Mas,você quer que eu conte o que??"

"Mestre Camus,o senhor NÃO TEM criatividade!!"

"Dá próxima vez vou deixar você berrando na babá eletrônica e não vou te visitar... ¬¬".

**Fim do Flaskback do Flashback**

"Hehehe... estão empregados. E não deixem que ela entre aqui dentro?" - disse Kanon segurando os dois pelas golas dos casacos.

"Quem?" - perguntam infantis.

Shun e Hyoga estavam na porta da casa de peixes pensando no que fariam para impedir Saori de chegar ao salão do mestre.

"Shun, temos que pensar em algo..."

"E o que quer que eu faça? Me fantasie e dance a _Ula_?"

Casa de peixes, Shun vestido de havaiana e Hyoga com ornamentos afrodisíacos.

"_Uou, se você quer boa carne venha cá...meu amigo Hyoga é a melhor carne que há...você vai gostar...vai se empanturrar e não tem conta pra pagar..._

_Quer um pouquinho???"_

"Qué, qué, qué??"

"Do loirinho..."

"Qué, qué, qué??"

"Ele é um bobo"

"Sou, sou, sou!!"-olhando bravo pra Shun

"E você pode ter também...uouu!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-medo da Saori.

"O.O" - Saori.

"Ó.-" - o loiro e o alface

"Shun... Hyoga... ¬¬" - a bruxa.

"S-s-s-im?" - perguntaram em uníssono".

"PODEM REPETIR? 0".

"OO¹²³" - capotam incrivelmente.

"Rapazes?"

**Salão do Mestre**

"Eles conseguiram" - disse Kanon espiando pela cortina com um binóculo.

"Excelente" - falou Saga pomposo - "Vamos começar a reunião".

"Posso ir no banheiro?" - perguntou Máscara da Morte levantando a mão feito criança.

"Não tem o controle da sua bexiga não?"

"Olha aqui, eu tenho um problema fisiológico tá? Mas, eu não espero que vocês entendam as dificuldades que uma pessoa como eu tem passado. Eu vou superar isso, assim como a questão da ejaculação precoce e não gostaria de ser exposto a questões tão embaraçosas perante aos meus companheiros de luta, pois é constrangedor".

- Silêncio -

"Pode ir o.o" - autorizou Kanon.

"Quem vai presidir a sessão?".

"Eu" - disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vai tentar a sorte?" - perguntou Kanon.

"... Não há outra opção".

"ESSA FALA É NOSSA" - gritaram Shaka e Aiolia ao mesmo tempo.

"Deeeeeeeeeeee...dos. Cinco e três. Oito. Um, dois, três, quatro cinco, seis, sete, oito. GANHEI" - bradou Saga feliz.

"Droga u.u"

"Pessoal, eu e meu irmão tivemos um idéia brilhante: imaginem só se nós fizéssemos vídeos sobre a nossa vida?".

"Vocês nos chamaram aqui com risco de sermos enterrados vivos para falar de colocar vídeos no _youtube_?".

"Não é no _youtube!_ É em rede nacional, para sermos famosos, reconhecidos, mostrarmos nossa mágica e... CONQUISTAR O MUNDO" - pose de herói, com uma perna sobre a cadeira e a mão sobre o peito.

"Ow... Pink e Cérebro, vão com calma" disse Shura.

"Eu sou o cérebro" - disse Saga.

"Não. Eu sou o cérebro".

"Tudo bem, ele é careca e baixinho mesmo. Pode ser o cérebro".

"Nesse caso, eu quero ser o Pink".

"Ò.Ó DECIDE P#$".

"CALADOS" - gritaram todos.

"EU SOU O PINK U.-" - replicou Afrodite definitivo - "QUERO VER QUEM FALA O CONTRÁRIO".

"Certo".

"E a Saori é uma espécie de Felícia? O.o" - perguntou Milo confuso.

"Não fale coisas assustadoras" - disse Camus.

"QUE PAPO RIDÍCULO DE TV É ESSE?".

"Eu estava tomando banho esses dias, olhando para a câmera que a Saori tinha instalado no meu chuveiro...".

"... e aquela bandidinha não me deixa nem chegar perto dos vídeos. Que ingrata" - disse Afrodite parecendo sentido.

"E CONCLUI QUE O DITE ESTÁ CERTO!".

"Eu estou?"

"COMO? O.O" - todos olham abismados para ele.

"Gente, eu quero falar uma coisa que vai pegar mal, mas não tem jeito mesmo. Por exemplo: Máscara da Morte, você é MUITO GOSTOSO" - olhos de Saga faiscam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE, SEU DROGADO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER? AH! SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA O AGENTE DA _G-MAGAZINE_! CONFESSA" - pula pra trás apontando um dedo trêmulo pra ele.

"Eu quero você!" - aponta - "E você, você, você... e digo mais. Não sou só eu que quero! Todo mundo quer...".

"Ele pirou de vez..." - disse Aldebaran assustado - "Tá bom. A gente já sabia que aquele bando de serva se agarrando em você no salão do mestre era pose. Pode falar que você não gosta da fruta e...".

"Não seja idiota! Eu tanto gosto da fruta - que é a mesma que você - que tive uma idéia genial".

"Fala logo, pô!" - Camus olha pela janela - "Acho que Hyoga não agüenta por muito tempo".

--- Lado de fora ---

"E eu posso saber porque não posso entrar na MINHA sala?".

"Oras essas, porque se não estraga a surpresa!" - Hyoga sorri gentilmente e falando mole - "Saori, bobinha, não seja desmancha prazeres e deixe a gente aprontar em paz".

"A última vez que eu deixei alguém aprontar em paz não deu certo. E porque está falando que nem uma purpurinada? Honre o que você tem nas pernas! E olha que não é muita coisa".

"O QUE? COMO ASSIM NÃO É MUITO? AH! NÃO ME DIGA QUE O SEIYA DÁ CONTA? EU VI O DVD PIRATA DO OVERTURE TÁ?! SUA TÁBUA".

"COMO É QUE É?" - olhos em chamas - "Eu vi você tomando banho na casa de Aquário e posso falar uma coisa: o Camus é muito mais bem servido que você! E você nunca será TÃO dotado".

"Er... Hyoga... pára com isso! Saori, calma! Não vamos nos exaltar né?"

"Tem razão, não vou perder meu tempo com essa cópia oxigenada" - vira-se e se prepara pra subir até o salão.

"Rápido Shun, faça com ela o que você fez comigo, esfregue-se nela como um gato nojento".

"Eeeeeeeeu? Não posso Hyoga!".

"Porque?".

"Ela é menina! ó.ò".

"Shun, ás vezes você me assusta. Afinal, você não é...".

"Não! É que isso vai pegar mal pra conduta, moral e falsa virgindade que ela mantém... e... o que você tá falando? Foi o seu corpo que respondeu involuntariamente ao meu, lembra?! o.-"

"N-não é não".

"Cavaleiros! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?".

_Continua...

* * *

_

"**N/A: **_Uma fic de HUMOR:D Será que eu ainda consigo escrever algo do tipo? Bem, não ando com a imaginação muito fértil, mas enfim... esse capítulo está pronto há muito, muito, muuuuuuito tempo e eu espero que tenham gostado!" _

_"A idéia é uma "espécie" de continuação dos cavaleiros vão viajar, não que necessariamente ler a outra fic te ajude com essa aqui, mas mantive as personalidades dos personagens e talvez uma ou outra coisa possa ser explicada através da outra fic." _

_"Bem, não sei o que vai ser dessa, mas aí que tá a graça"._

_"Até o próximo capítulo!"_

_Pisces Luna_

_18/02/08_


End file.
